


Shield-maid's Dance of Death

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Plot - Can't stop reading, Plot - Dangerous topic w/satisfying end, Plot - Disturbing/frightening/unsettling, Plot - Fast moving, Plot - Good pacing, Plot - I reread often, Poetry, War of the Ring, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Experimental, Writing - Foreshadowing, Writing - Mythic/Poetic, Writing - Well-handled PoV(s), Writing - Well-handled introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what was Eowyn thinking, in the moments before her battle with the Witch-king? A poem based on Michael Longcor's "Swordsman". (Rated PG for violent imagery and generally fatalistic outlook.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield-maid's Dance of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

What foe is this who stands between  
My kinsman-king and I?  
His eyes are cold, his voice is fell,  
He doubts he still can die.  
But come now, foulest dwimmerlaik,  
Today death claims her due,  
For I am neither dead nor man:  
My blade shall drink of you.

> _It's beat and bind and cut and thrust_  
>  It's eye and arm and breath  
> It's nerve and bone and steel and blood  
> The Shield-maid's Dance of Death

For I have ridden far, my foe,  
Ignoring king's command;  
My honour died in Harrowdale,  
But sword still rests in hand.  
Your honour died an age ago,  
Or so the minstrels say.  
So shall we spar for something else,  
Or shall you step away?

> _It's beat and bind and cut and thrust_  
>  It's eye and arm and breath  
> It's nerve and bone and steel and blood  
> The Shield-maid's Dance of Death

My breath, it catches in my throat --  
'Tis true, I am afraid!  
What throat have thee, what breath to catch,  
What blood to meet my blade?  
For if fear beats all through my breast,  
'Tis proof I am alive.  
But what of you, my half-dead foe,  
What hope that you'll survive?

> _It's beat and bind and cut and thrust_  
>  It's eye and arm and breath  
> It's nerve and bone and steel and blood  
> The Shield-maid's Dance of Death

Your mace swings high above our heads,  
I quickly step aside.  
It's sad: I know what you do not,  
I know that you can die.  
So swing away, I'll dance with thee,  
Until we both be felled;  
Remember, she who seeks for death  
Has naught to lose as well.

> _It's beat and bind and cut and thrust_  
>  It's eye and arm and breath  
> It's nerve and bone and steel and blood  
> The Shield-maid's Dance of Death,  
> The Shield-maid's Dance of Death.


End file.
